Laramun
Laramun, was an ancient city that was destroyed the Day of Wrath and laid in ruins. It became the City of Sorcerers when a heartless brotherhood of Khadi took residence there. It was destroyed by a civil war and lost for centuries. City-state Laramun was a big city-state, similar in size than Qaharaba or the Naga megalopolis. It was razed to the ground the Day of Wrath, and the survivors abandoned it. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 104 It was built only a hundred miles away from the place where Medinaat al-Salaam would be founded hundreds of years later. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 149 Heartless Brotherhood In the 2nd century the city was ruled by a family of sorcerers who had sold their hearts to evil spirits to gain their dark powers. Way of the Unicorn, p. 32 Ki-Rin Clan arrived In 152 the city was discovered by the Ki-Rin Clan. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 8 The scouts who entered the cities fled quickly, chased by demonic fires and hungry spirits. Iuchi discovered and stole gaijin books and learnt meishodo. It was not clear if the spirits were jinn. Enslaved In 298 the Otaku re-encountered the City of Sorcerers. They were captured and enslaved by the Khadi brotherhood. In the year 340 Imperial Histories 2, p. 154 Otaku Kunami devised a plan to release her kin from the heartless sorcerers. The most intelligent and beautiful Battle Maidens infiltrated the brotherhood as concubines, and the sorcerers began to fight between them in jealous rage. Unexpected Allies, p. 32 Otaku steeds During the fight Kunami broke into the brotherhood's buildings and found the great steed Vata, the stallion of a herd of mystical horses, enslaved as the sorcerers' cavalry. While Laramun fell to the fires produced by the magic volleys of the sorcerers, Vata and Kunami fled to reach freedom, alongside the rest of the herd and Ki-Rin Clan's members. Since that day a bargain between the Otaku steeds and the Battle Maidens was struck. Heartless secrets exposed After Otaku Rumaru, the Otaku Daimyo at that time, escaped from his slavery in the city, he told of sorcerers who had hidden their hearts, who would be later known as Khadi, the immortal Heartless. Way of the Unicorn, p. 35 Visitors Hojyn discovered the lost city of Laramun, deciphering only small parts of the texts found there. The inhabitants of Laramun, both jinn and otherwise, had been wiped out completely, and he believed deeper powers that Shilah's wrath were at work. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 149-150 In 1198 Shosuro Atesharu stumbled upon the city, and found Laramun in an area known by the Rokugani as the Empty Plains, in the ruined Ivory Kingdoms. 2012 Kotei: The Age of Exploration Items In the city were found powerful nemuranai, as the Star of Laramun. The Star of Laramun (Imperial Title) External Links * Doomed City of Laramun (LBS - Doomed City of Laramun) Category:Empty Plains